This invention relates to an improved clamp apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved clamps having applicability in the medical and health care industries. This invention may also be used by VeterinarianB.
The medical and health care industry is becoming more and more sophisticated. It is often necessary, in order to properly treat patients, to transport fluids via tubing to and from a patient. Intravenous feeding and medication is becoming common place. Kidney dialysis involves repeated transporting of blood from and back to a patient.
Often there are two or more separate lines or tubes being used to treat a single patient. Unless care is taken, those tubes can become tangled and ultimately dislodged from the patient. It would be advantageous to provide a device to hold and orient these separate tubes to reduce the likelihood of these difficulties occurring.
In many situations, a pressure clamp is needed, e. g., to stop or prevent bleeding. Such pressure clamps are often used in conjunction with kidney dialysis.
Also, the clamps do not fit each person's extremities and access artery which vary greatly from individual to individual. The access artery in many instances was located in such a position that clamp placement is tedious, if not impossible. The conventional clamp has no provision for adjustment, rotation, or for locking the clamp to the individual's extremities so as not to fall off if the person fell asleep, was jarred, or has to move at all when the clamp is fastened to the extremity. Tho conventional clamp is also hard to store and have easy access to as it had no provisions for hanging it near the patient for which it was to be used. Clearly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved pressure claim.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved clamp for applying pressure to a member. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
Improved clamp apparatus have now been discovered. In one embodiment, the present invention involves an apparatus useful for holding at least one segment of tubing. This apparatus comprises clamp housing means; clamp holding means associated With the clamp housing means and capable of securing, preferably removeably securing, the housing means in place; and at least one preferably two or more, clip means secured, preferably removeably secured, to the housing means and capable of being quickly opened and closed to accept and hold, respectively, a segment of tubing.
Substantial advantages are obtained with the present tube holding apparatus. For example, this apparatus prevents tubing from tangling; prevents needles from being pulled or jarred from patients; is portable and adaptable; and is easy and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
In another embodiment, an improved pressure clamp is provided. This clamp comprises a first frame means; a second frame means movably, preferably pivotally, secured to tho first frame means; cradle means secured, preferably adjustably secured, to the second frame means and capable of acting to hold the member, e.g., human extremity, on which pressure is to be applied; and head means secured, preferably adjustably secured, to the first frame means and capable of acting to contact the member being held by the cradle means so that the desired pressure is applied to the member. Preferably, the pressure clamp further comprises a bias means, more preferably spring means, associated with both the first and second frame means and capable of acting to exert a force, more preferably an adjustable force, to maintain the desired pressure on the member.
Among the advantages of the present pressure clamp are durability, economy, balance, to cause less shifting and slippage, better fit and seals to the areas clamped and adjustability.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims, particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.